Simulate- ( Mulitfandom, crossover )
by KawaiiBit
Summary: When Sherlock and John are kidnapped by Moriarty, fate brings ten people together to solve a plot much deeper than any of them expected. (Doctor Who, Kickthestickz, Sherlock, Phan, supernatural crossover)
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock laid down on the sofa in his usual manner, figure straight and relaxed, both ends of his body in a state of comfortable elevation, eyelids shut in a style that emitted tranquillity, patience and composure but with eyeballs that shifted with such precision, accuracy and confidence they were practically the antonym of calm. Features casual, his face void of emotion in a manner that echoed serenity and placidity, hands together in a praying motion and fingers straightened underneath his chin. He had what some would pin visually as structural components of grace, his mind however had never been granted the luxury of structure or grace. His thoughts were quick-fire like bullets ripping through his reality, they were often hard to cling to, originating as sparks and ending in a wisp of smoke and charcoal that drifted along the atmosphere of the world inside his head, the atmosphere that kept the overwhelming and conflicting emotions he suppressed from escaping to the real world where they would be covered with adhesive labels of judgement and fit into boxes and categories. John had been out for a while. Sherlock had fought with John many times, this one had been the worst though. He had said things that when he was younger would have gotten him thrown out of the house. Worst of all he had said something that even he wasn't proud of. It had just slipped from his mouth, just the thought filling him with regret. He let his mind drift back, grimacing at the pain it caused him to relive it.

"Come on Sherlock, you could go and get the milk sometime, we both live here this is a joint effort" John yelled.

"Alright, alright John, no need to get yourself all worked up over this"

John rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I feel like you don't even care" he muttered.

At this Sherlock had snapped, he hadn't known exactly what word it was that had sent him over the edge or whether it was the joint sentence but something had struck a chord.

"Talk bullshit to someone else John! Sometimes I wish you had just died in Afghanistan at least then you wouldn't be sitting here nagging at me like a pain in the ass."

John looked shocked. So did Sherlock. They maintained eye contact for longer than was necessary, the consulting detective filling up with a strong kind of regret, one that would never go away and he knew it.

John's face had been covered in an agony Sherlock couldn't avoid, it radiated off of him.

"John…..I…wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

The army doctor was done with Sherlock, he wouldn't be returning to 221B tonight. He moved to turn around when he felt himself pulled into a headlock and a material of sorts smothering his face. He knew that smell all too well. Chloroform. He felt himself going under the drug taking hold as his legs lost their purpose. He took as much energy as he could from his last seconds of consciousness. Uttering the words he had had on his tongue since the day he met Sherlock Holmes.

"Fuck my life"


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock stared out the window of the living room, counting the visible constellations in case any extra-terrestrial life forms had killed off a star or two in order to make contact with the human race. He sighed, an overly exhausted and an I miss John, why am I so stupid, why was I such a dick sigh. He was so bored, he was almost relieved when his phone rang and he had to make physical sacrifices to fetch it from his coat. He pulled the gadget from his trench coat pocket, expecting a thousand texts from concerning Sherlock's absurd behaviour that night. But instead there was only one?

 _COME JOIN JOHN AND I WE'RE HAVING A BLAST, WELL AT LEAST I AM, HE'S JUST KINDA SCREAMING._

 _DULL._

 _I'M SURE YOU'RE LOADS MORE FUN! MEET US AT THE ABANDONNED SWEET FACTORY THREE STREETS FROM ST BARTS._

 _I WANT TO PLAY A GAME. – JM_

Sherlock cursed under his breath. He couldn't take backup. He knew Moriarty all too well. If Sherlock turned up with anything more than himself, Moriarty would shoot John on the spot.

He hung his coat on the couch chair, it would only slow him down, and his gun he hid in the most concealable pocket in his suit though he knew Moriarty would see right through and there would snipers on his every angle. He knew what to expect from this man, Moriarty liked to challenge himself with finding the most ridiculous and brilliant ways to fuck with people on a daily basis.

He picked up his phone, and after confirming his arrival with his enemy, grabbed a biscut from the kitchen table and left the flat casually.

 _THE GAME IS ON- SH_


	4. Chapter 4

John woke slowly and with great difficulty. The drug had screwed him real good, it had taken him 12 minutes to even get his eyes open. He gazed around hazily, groaning at the throbbing in his head. He was just beginning to ask himself the question of who had captured him when a voice from behind gave all the answers.

"Jim Moriarty…Hiiiiiii…"

John rolled his eyes so hard he could've blinded himself.

"ooooooooooooooooh piss off, will you?"

Moriarty's eyebrows nearly leapt off his forehead and John knew instantly that he had made a mistake. Moriarty's temper was silent and never expressed verbally or physically which made it difficult to tell if you had angered him or if he had only reacted to place that thought in your head.

Jim paced around the chair John had been tied to, threatening silently through his movements.

"You should watch that filthy language of yours," Jim laughed "I mean….….we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your precious Sherlock Holmes." he finished with a smirk.

John's blood ran cold, he couldn't stand to hear Moriarty even utter the name of a man so great. But that was what had made John so angry. The fact that Moriarty was in fact a great man himself, never a good one but certainly a match for the consulting detective.

"I don't give a flying fuck about that man…. But I'm also not gonna sit here and let you hurt him, I may not care but friends…protect people" John sighed, groaning at the splitting pain in his skull as he raised his voice.

Moriarty stopped in his tracks, his expression changed yet again to one of confusion and contemplation, an expression that dripped with sarcasm.

"So you and Sherlock? You had a falling out did you?" Moriarty asked in a tone that almost seemed compassionate.

"Um last time I checked that was none of your fucking business"

Moriarty gave John a look as if to say that he could and would use this fight against them.

"And what…..would…..you do to stop me? If I was to send someone over there to put a bullet in your boyfriend's brain?" A smile teasing the corners of the consulting criminal's mouth.

John returned a smirk of his own.

"I would take that reputation of yours and shove it so far up your ass, they'd call you Muppet"

John froze as a giggle that sounded as though it had been accidental or had slipped echoed from behind him. He knew that laugh anywhere though he wasn't sure whether to be thankful or angry at Sherlock for joining them.

"That's my boy!" Sherlock yelled with a whistle and a clap.

John rolled his eyes, still angry but half glad and grinning on the inside at the compliment.

"Ah Sherlock so lovely of you to join us," Moriarty exclaimed staring right into the cold and humbly brilliant eyes of Sherlock Holmes "I have something very special up my sleeve today."

Sherlock stepped forward in an attempt to test his boundaries. Moriarty had obviously caught his movements maybe even before he had made them and jumped to outline the rules of this meeting.

"uH uH. Stay right there Sherly or I'll make art of John's head all over the wall"

John groaned, the beginning of a power play.

Sherlock paced carefully, avoiding coming anywhere too close to John.

"So what's the deal here Jim? What do you want?"

John watched the two carefully, wondering why he felt so jealous.

"Oh I have something very, very special for you today but it will require a bit of cooperation on your part. No doubt you will show this cooperation…..in order to guarantee the safety of your….flatmate"

Sherlock nodded slowly watching John's eyes flick around the room in confusion. His mind began to race like it always did when he was anxious. John's head was clear of any head wounds so they must have used more common methods to knock him out. His eyes were watery and unfocused so the initial suggested morphine, though his skin had a sickly tinge to it and his eyelids were droopy and weak which narrowed it down to Chloroform. He must have been brought here quite recently because the side effects of the drug had not yet worn off. The heels of his shoes had been worn slightly but the rubber was fresh and free of dirt so the damage had been done quite recently suggesting he had fought back.

Moriarty snapped his fingers bringing Sherlock out of his state of analysation.

"Half a dose Moran and catch him when he falls, a concussion could slow his performance"

Sherlock's face twisted in confusion, his face filling with regret as he felt the needle pierce his flesh and the chemicals enter his bloodstream. The drug burnt in his veins, the situation dawning on him as his legs lost their function. He gave in to the void, hearing Moriarty's sickening laughter echoing in his ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock woke to the sound of a gunshot. His head spun, his stomach felt uneased and uncomfortable. He swallowed hard to avoid vomiting. After all if he was sick on the floor of wherever he was he might seem spiteful and earn a John a bullet to the head. He winced at the splitting pain in his skull. He studied his symptoms figuring they must have given him a shot propofol about an hour ago and dragged him here. John! Where was John?! He would never forgive himself if that man, that brilliant man, the bravest and most valient soldier, the man he had been so stupid to insult at the cost of his best friends life was killed at the hands of an enemy.

He felt the regret flood over him again. He knew Moriarty either knew already or would most definitely find out somehow about their little dispute and would succeed in using it against them. He hated to admit it but Moriarty was brilliant and could get into anyone's head if he found it necessary.

He had just begun his third attempt to stand when the charming monotone voice of the consulting criminal snapped him back to reality.

"Oh Sherlock, your finally awake! Goodie! Me and your flatmate we're just waiting for you"

Sherlock rolled his eyes drowsily managing with great difficulty to finally stand. Ignoring the temptation to throw up everywhere and just take a bullet gracefully.

"Okay, now pay attention sherly, you're really gonna need this information in a second. First things first, let's start with the basics. This warehouse is surrounded, three snipers aimed from the two buildings at the front entrance, two in each upstairs window and four on the rooftop. The structural lining of the building has been done with explosives and any attempt to escape will set them off, however I will be safe because the only explosives that will trigger will be the ones by the door of your choice, no one gets in no one gets out. All visible weapons have been removed from your body however you will be put through a scanner before this ordeal starts and if we find a weapon of any sort on you, I will personally set off the explosives lining the room your flatmate is in. So last chance drop them now"

Sherlock removed the gun from deep inside his jacket, sighing as he placed it on the ground, sarcasm dripping from his movements.

"Gooood boy. You really like that army doctor don't you? I wonder how far you'll go? Of course what we're about to do will really depend on how much you care."

Sherlock's face twisted in confusion.

"What do you mean, how much I care?"

Moriarty smirked.

"Let's start with why you're here. I need you, your mind specifically, to crack something for me. I know you're not necessarily skilled in code breaking but certainly the most brilliant when motivated. The next part is quite simple. It's the motivation. I have acquired something along the way in this deal. Advanced technology, extra-terrestrial you could say."

Sherlock went pale.

"What do you mean… extra-terrestrial?"

Moriarty shook his head and laughed.

"Do you believe in aliens, Mister Holmes?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"You're joking?"

Moriarty looked Sherlock straight in the eye.

"No I am not and to prove this matter, I will show you after, I have explained this all to you?"

Sherlock nodded as to allow Moriarty to continue.

"You will be placed in a clear glass room. There will be a computers at the front and back of the room. The computer at the front will appear with a code encrypted exactly 100 times. You will have an hour to decrypt each layer and when you are done you will enter the code into the computer at the back of the room. You will not be alone though. The study will work better tested on an average and an advanced mind so you will have another to help you. The other lad is actually just someone we found wandering the streets of London with his best friend a few blocks away from John but any average mind will do. The purpose of the experiment is to test the effects of an unknown drug. You will each be given a high dose of this drug before entering the room and the faster you complete it, the faster we will release you're flatmate. But that's not all. It wouldn't make sense to just lock you in a room without something on the line. After all power is something I specialise in. John will be hooked up to an intricate technology that will simulate a virtual reality by stimulating parts of his brain through electrical currents. Since the deadline is an hour exactly, there has been a system created. You solve ten layers and you pass one level. Each simulation John will face will last exactly ten minutes. The time of Johns simulation will not change if you complete the level however, it will alter the outcome of the simulation. If you pass the ten layers in ten minutes, John will pass the simulation unharmed, however if you do not, an electrical current will be sent through Johns brain killing him dead in seconds. The other fellow who is to accompany you and help you pass has a person he loves on the line too. The simulations take one person approximately an hour for one person to complete. With two people you should be able to complete the levels separate and speed things up for yourselves. The room in which your John and the other lad's friend are in will be across from your glass room and will be transparent also to give you an idea of the time limits. The vitals of both of them will be displayed on the screens next to them on the right and on the left, the simulation will appear. The two of them will face the simulation together, however it will not come as a shock as they have already been introduced and are counting on the two of you. I also should mention, the simulation itself will be damaging in some aspects to the subjects. Physical damages due to external injuries will be felt but will not harm their physical forms outside of the simulation, however internal physical injuries due to malnutrition, starvation of oxygen or dehydration will be felt and will damage the subject's real body. We have been generous on this note and have added an alternate option. Complete each layer in a level in under a minute and we will turn on the life support for five minutes every level. I would wish you luck but I doubt my luck would mean much to you"


End file.
